The technology relates to a vehicle steering control apparatus that obtains lane information with favorable accuracy to perform a steering control.
In recent years, various methods that involve utilization of an automatic driving technique, such as a lane-keeping control and a lane deviation prevention control, have been proposed and developed for vehicles to allow drivers to drive more comfortably. Such a technique obtains a road parameter to be used for a control, through detection by means of a camera, radar, a navigation system, etc. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-346304.